Feather Weather
by Zaqhirix Cheshire
Summary: Two girls-best friends in every way-suddenly happen upon two random guys in the forest while biking. One is a blind pyromaniac, the other seemingly an outdoorsman Goth. To find out about their families and realize these two are very, very strange *coughbirdwingscough*? Nope. Not a big deal at all.
1. Annoying Friends, New Meetings

**Hi there! This is Zaqhirix Cheshire, and this is my first story ever published! (I have about 70 stories only saved on my computer, sooo...) Please enjoy this story of mine, Feather Weather, characters based upon me and one of the best friends in the universe, who we'll call Fang! ^-^ Yay.-ZC**

Dani Greenwood pumped her head to the music energetically through her headphones, humming the tune to "Gold" by Owl City. Her best friend and roommate, Tae Kristine, glared down at the math homework that the girls had to finish over the weekend.

"DANI! What's the Commutative Property again?"

"It's when you switch numbers around in an addition or multiplication sentence. Jeez, you've been staring at that paper all day. Let's go outside and have fun!"

"No, Dani, I have to finish my homework!"

"But it's SATURDAY!"

"Saturday at ELEVEN-FREAKING-O'CLOCK-AT-NIGHT! You should be in BED!"

"...Yeah, but the SKY is awake! And when the sky is awake, I'M awake! So that means we HAVE to take a break from work for at least ten minutes!"

"Don't even try to do the whole Frozen quote."

"You want me to start singing 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman' next?"

"NO."

"Too bad, 'cause if you don't look up from that paper in three seconds I'm gonna sing it..."

"..."

"...One..."

"..."

"...Two..."

"..."

"...Two and one-half..."

"..."

"...Three..."

"*intake of breath* Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Tae's head snapped up, and she fumbled out of her seat. "Alright, alright, let's go!" she yelled, and grabbed her gray sweatshirt off of the coat rack, putting it on quickly. Dani giggled, and jumped off the kitchen counter, pulling on her combat boots and clipping her black feather in her short, dark brown hair. Tae hopped on one foot as she bounced away, trying to pull on her leather boots. The dirty-blonde-haired girl looked down at her shorter partner. "Ready to go, Dani?" she asked brightly. The brown-haired girl nodded enthusiastically. Tae pointed her finger at the wooden door. "OFF WE GO INTO THE BRIGHT NOT-SO-BLUE YONDER!" she cried, and the two grabbed their bikes and rode off into the forests.

Dani's silver Diamondback weaved through the trees, Tae's light blue one zooming through the brush. They laughed and cheered, the squirrels waking in their dreys and birds chirping a good night greeting to the woods. Dani screeched to a stop on her bike. "Hey, I'm gonna just take a break for the moment, 'kay Tae?" she called. Tae spun around and stopped next to Dani. "Yeah, let's just walk for now, alright?" she said, kicking her kickstand (kicking the kickstand...GENIUS) down and leaving her bike. Dani did the same and they left the bikes next to the willow tree. "We'll come back later for them," Tae said, and they walked away. A few minutes later, Dani slapped Tae's shoulder. "You're it!" she laughed, and dashed away into the trees. A small smile played on Tae's mouth. "You'd better run!" she called, and sprinted after her.

Tae gasped for air as she ran through the woods. 'Jeez, how far could she have gone?' she thought, and she came to the terrible idea that she might be far off track from Dani. The dirty blonde shook off that thought and kept running. She looked behind her for a few seconds when-THUMP!

She abruptly fell on someone, knowing it was a guy because:

1. He was burning like a furnace.

2. He was muscled.

3. He had the anatomy of a guy (like, chest and arms...NOT THE OTHER STUFF!)

And then the moonlight shone on them and she immediately thought he was the cutest guy she'd ever seen in her life.

He had a thick amount of black hair that covered one of his dark eyes (which reminded her of a...close friend), wore a black t-shirt with jeans and black Vans, giving her the idea he was Goth. The teen also had pale skin that totally glowed in the moonlight. Tae's jaw dropped.

"Um...uh..."

The teen smiled kindly. "Uh...can you get off me?" he asked. Tae stared at him for a minute, then processed what he said. "Oh, oh yeah...uh...give me a sec..." She pulled her body away from his and promptly sat on her butt. The guy sat up and rubbed his chest. "Wow, that was a pretty hard bump. Are you okay?" he asked. Tae nodded. The guy smirked. "You sure?" Tae nodded again, and sat up. She didn't notice, however, that she was still on the teen's body.

The guy chuckled. "Uh...you can get off me now," he said. Tae gasped, and promptly scrambled off him entirely and brushed herself off.

The guy pulled himself up and crossed his arms. "So...what're you doing here?" he asked. Tae stumbled over words when she finally came up with, "I, uh, was just hanging out with my roommate here. We went biking." The guy raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? At..." He checked at his watch really quickly, "eleven o'clock at night?" Tae huffed indignantly. "Hey, it was HER fault she wouldn't let me finish my homework, which I had been working on all day until NOW, at eleven o'clock, to go play hide-and-go-seek in the forest!" she grumbled, and turned away for a moment. After counting to 3.5 seconds, she looked back at him.

"Soooo...what's your name?" she asked airily, trying to start up a conversation.

The teen smirked. "I'm Nick," he replied. After looking around jokingly, he leaned in close to her and whispered, "But everybody calls me Fang." Tae raised an eyebrow, then chuckled lightly. "I'm Taylor Kristine. But if you call me ANYTHING other than Tae, I'll kill you," she threatened, and Fang raised his hands behind his head like she was a cop. "Alright, alright, I won't," he replied, chuckling. Tae rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head. Suddenly realizing she had just smacked a random stranger, she screamed a long string of, "I'msorryI'msorryI'mreallyreallysorryItotallydidn'tmeanitpleasedon'tcallthecopsonme" twenty times fast and mentally cursing herself for harming the hottest guy she knew besides some celebrity dudes she read about in magazines. Fang waved his hands around, saying he was fine, but Tae continued nonstop, and she was pretty sure Fang thought she stopped breathing from blubbering apologies so much. This continued until Fang started shaking her because he claimed her face was turning blue.

About two minutes later, after Fang had gotten her to sit down and breathe for a good minute or so, they they sat down on a log and just stared at nowhere for a while. Tae looked up at the sky. "I wish I could fly," she whispered. Fang looked at her for a moment, then joined her gaze to the starry night. "Yeah...I guess. It's amazing," he replied. Tae smirked. "Right. Totally. Like you know what flying feels like," she muttered. Fang stayed emotionless. "It's...nice. And I know what it feels like to fly."

"Yeah? How?"

"Like, uh, y'know...skydiving. Air gliding. Stuff like that."

"Wow. You don't strike me as an outdoorsman."

"Believe me, I've slept in trees and the cold hard ground at times. It's not fun."

"Thank you, Boy Scout."

"Wow, now I'm offended."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I know that I don't really know you yet, so..."

"Don't freak, you're about the nicest stranger I've ever met."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Tae looked at Fang, brushing her slightly-curly hair out of her face. Fang gave her a glance that seemed like a smile to her, and he stood up. Flicking open a phone, he checked the time. "Oh, I've got to go. So, uh...see ya?" Fang asked. Tae smiled. "Y-yeah. Totally. Same place?" Fang nodded. "Sure. Tomorrow night good for you? I mean, unless your roommate's gonna drag you out of your homework and take you somewhere else tomorrow or something," he joked. Tae giggled, and shook her head. "I'll duct-tape her mouth first," she replied, and Fang gave her a small ghost of a smile. "Okay, well...see you later," he replied, and disappeared into the shadows. Tae got up and walked back to her bike, almost dawdling. She leaned on her bike with a conted sigh and biked back through the forest


	2. Dani Explains the Iggy Scenario

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of FW! I got a lot of reviewers and good comments and followers of this story, but one common problem that all of them had noticed was that Fang seemed a bit OOC. A bit too much. I basically freaked out and was about to rewrite the chapter, then I was like "Hey, I can always just make it better later on!" So a couple of notes: **

**1. Iggy in here is supposed to be a bit OOC. There's a line Tae says that explains it...**

**2. I realized I forgot to mention that this story is in the middle of School's Out-Forever, so the flock arrives at Anne's house. There is a forest near her farm that is where T&D and F&I find each other. **

**3. Not a lot of action here, but a lot of action appears in probably chapters 4-7 or 8.**

**So, enjoy the story!**

**-ZC**

Tae was just about ready to knock herself unconscious.

"You're totally stricken."

"Am not! We just _MET_, it wasn't like we were all over each other or something..."

"I repeat: The Kristine has gone completely stricken over this Fang character. Further research is needed. So spill more, Tae!"

Tae threw her hands up in the air. "Forget it," she sighed. "Where were you hiding, anyway?"

Dani pondered for a moment. "Well, I kept going to different spots, as one tactic. Last place I hid was in this weird holly bush. But actually, I met someone last night, too, so..." she trailed off, finger staying on bottom lip.

Tae rubbed her hands together. "Ha! You better tell me everything, or I'll make sure you'll find little pieces of that cat of yours all over the apartment," she threatened, and Dani quickly grabbed her cat, Willow, off the floor, clutching her tightly. "Stay away from my cat!" she screeched, and got up for a moment, returning to the kitchen counter after locking Willow safely in the bedroom.

"How am I supposed to get in the bedroom to get my iPod?" Tae cried, and Dani gave her a look.

"Use the window," she advised.

Tae gave her a a glance that clearly showed that Dani's saneness was slowly deteriorating. Dani shrugged. "I use it every time I accidentally lock myself out on Wednesdays," she explained.

Tae nodded slowly. "That explains why you like Wednesdays so much."

"Uh huh!"

Tae coughed. "Can we, err, continue on with this whole 'mystery men' thing?" Dani snapped her fingers (at least, tried to snap. Even at 14, she still couldn't whistle or snap). "Right. So, maybe after my 5th hiding spot,"

("Exactly how many times did you hide last night?" Dani gave Tae another one of her infamous looks. "About 45 times. Stop interrupting.")

"This guy fell on me. Like, he was on a branch or something, and he must have jumped down not looking down or something because he squashed me. It freaking HURT, especially because his left foot got my face. We got tangled in a hedge, and we finally got off each other,"

("Huh. Sounds a bit like when Fang and I met, but less awkward," Tae mused. She looked up and was sure Dani's eyes were flaming. "Please continue!" Tae said quickly, and Dani gave her a fake evil eye before promptly continuing.)

"Anyway, I was pretty mad at this guy, so I started yelling at him, and I flicked on my flashlight and realized the dude was blind. Like, he was feeling around at stuff and kept staring at me."

Dani sipped her water before continuing on. Geez, this was getting long.

"So I felt kind of sorry for him, and was gonna call you, but then he asked me if I was real. I was a little weirded out, and I told him I was. He got really excited and I said, 'What's wrong?' He grabbed my shoulders and said that he could see me, he could see me, and I just wrenched my shoulders out from him. Im serious, he literally screamed, 'I'm blind but i can see this lady!'"

"He asked my name, I said Dani, he said his was Iggy, and I asked him was the heck was wrong with him. I thought he was drunk or something, but apparently not, because he seemed completely sober."

Dani paused for a moment. "I think Ig is slightly insane."

Tae raised an eyebrow. "Well, imagine if you were blind, possibly for all your life, then realized you could see someone?"

Dani nodded slowly. "I might flip out, yes," she admitted, and went on.

"We talked a bit (he likes exploding stuff too!), then he realized it was really late and had to go. We said we could talk a bit tonight, too," she finished, then giggled. "One small step for pyros, one giant leap for pyro kind," Dani said sternly. Tae sighed and put her hand to her face as Dani laughed at her own joke. "If anyone is insane, it's probably you," Tae muttered, then got up and stretched.

"What time are you meeting him? Iggy sounds nice." After a thought, she added, "I'm meeting him eventually, though."

Dani stared at her. "Alright, Dad, it's 9 o'clock, so you better get ready before you meet with your secret boyfriend again," she said, leaving Tae fuming behind her.


End file.
